BW006
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 心のファンファーレ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=うえだしげる | directorn=1 | director=うえだしげる | artn=1 | art=緒方厚 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW001-BW010| footnotes=* }} Dreams by the Yard Full! (Japanese: 夢の跡地！ムンナとムシャーナ！！ The ! Munna and Musharna!!) is the sixth episode of the , and the 663rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 21, 2010 and in the United States on March 12, 2011. Blurb With his first Gym Badge at stake, Ash’s battle challenge rages on. So far, our hero has defeated one of the three brothers who lead the Striaton City Gym, and lost to another. He now faces the deciding match against Cilan. Early in the match, the Gym Leader’s Pansage proves to be a formidable opponent, and Cilan declares Ash’s battling style a bit bland and predictable. Just then, Ash tells Oshawott to aim its Water Gun against the Gym wall, a creative strategy that ultimately leads to Ash’s victory, earning him the Trio Badge! Meanwhile, Team Rocket is busy with its next assignment—to extract the mysterious substance known as future energy from the Dreamyard, an abandoned research facility. But one of the research scientists, Dr. Fennel, has discovered their plans. She joins Ash, Iris, and Cilan, as well as the Pokémon Munna and Musharna, in an attempt to stop Jessie, James, and Meowth. However, it is to no avail, and Team Rocket escapes with the data! Back at the Gym, Cilan reveals that as a Pokémon Connoisseur, he’s fascinated by Ash’s ability to see the pairing possibilities between Trainer and Pokémon. His interest ultimately leads him to ask if he can join our hero on his journey. Ash agrees, and the traveling trio of Ash, Cilan, and Iris is born! Plot It is the decisive match for the at the Striaton Gym for Ash Ketchum. Ash had made the decision to challenge all three Gym Leaders and had only secured one victory: the match against Chili and his with . Having lost one match to Cress and his when they defeated , Ash must now win this battle in order to prove his worthiness of the Badge. Will he be able to do it? The sunlight grows strong above the Gym as gathers light with the sprout on his head. Shaping the collected energy into a ball, Pansage moves it to the side of his body, pulls back, and fires it at . Now taking on the form of an arrow, the snakes through the air as Oshawott stares in disbelief, his eyes wide open. Ash calls out to Oshawott, but... Quickly, Oshawott grabs the scalchop on his belly and sticks it out - the SolarBeam now hits the scalchop, the force of the impact so strong that Oshawott is sent backwards into the rocks - Oshawott angles his scalchop, and the SolarBeam deflects upwards, its power now returned to the sky. The crowd stares in disbelief; the cheerleaders, and the three Gym Leaders themselves gasp in awe as they witness the remarkable feat performed by the Sea Otter Pokémon, while , from a distance, silently supports his achievement. , his opponent, is full of praise for Oshawott, but nevertheless Ash is not completely out of the woods - he still has to finish the battle. Pansage starts off with a flurry of attacks, but Oshawott once again deflects them with ease, his scalchop acting as a shield. Confident, Ash commands Oshawott to use . Oshawott readies his scalchop - it glows blue for a while, before Oshawott jumps up and prepares to strike Pansage. However, the Grass Monkey Pokémon does not let that happen. Quickly, he fires another flurry of Bullet Seeds at Oshawott in mid-air, and Oshawott, once confident, now falls into panic and disarray. As the Pokémon struggles, he loses his grip on his sea-shell shaped appendage, and the scalchop flies to the edge of the field, propelled by the momentum of the incoming Bullet Seed. Oshawott falls to the ground, and his supporters (Ash, Pikachu and Iris), are now shocked by the thought of what is to come. Under the command of his Trainer, Oshawott gets up and attempts to retrieve his fallen scalchop, but is blocked by another flurry of Bullet Seeds fired by Pansage. As Oshawott attempts to dodge the seeds, he is eventually hit by one, and he is made semi-conscious. Cilan then announces a slogan of his: "Time for the battle to be served!", and the cheerleaders go wild with excitement. In his dream-like Pokémon Connoisseur state, he briefly mentions how Ash uses "simple, deducible, and bland" attack patterns and has no compatibility with Oshawott, unlike the bond shared between him and his Pansage, whose attacks have the "aroma of a freshly mowed lawn". He ends with a simple pose and the cheerleaders again go wild with excitement. Cilan then comments on Ash's poor choice of Pokémon with regard to type compatibilities. Ash explains that types do not matter, but again, Cilan does not believe otherwise, claiming he is becoming desperate, and with his "sour" attitude, he will "just spoil the flavor of Oshawott's battle". Ash states they will see about that, and immediately, he pulls a stunt: he asks Oshawott to aim his at the wall. Though the observers (including Oshawott himself) gasp at the command, Oshawott carries it out specifically. His Water Gun ricochets off the wall, between the rocks and towards his scalchop - the scalchop flies into the air, and Oshawott catches it. With that, he readies another Razor Shell attack, and this time, he manages to hit his target; Pansage is caught by surprise and limps backwards. Cilan tells Pansage to use . At that instant, Ash tells Oshawott to use Razor Shell, and both Pokémon rush towards each other, ready to attack. Immediately, a bang is heard, and both Pokémon seem to have delivered a glancing blow; they face away from each other and stand there, motionless. For a moment it seems like both Pokémon are still capable of attacking, but it is Pansage that gives way: he does not endure any longer and faints, causing Cilan to feel shocked and sending a wave of disappointment through the group of cheerleaders. Oshawott sits on the ground to rest. Ash is now victorious, having defeated two of the three Striaton City Gym Leaders. The three Gym Leaders, Cilan, Chili and Cress, award Ash the . Turning to Iris, Ash tries to show off his Badge, but she teases him, telling him how he tried to be different by challenging all three Gym Leaders when he was not supposed to, and using Pokémon of incompatible types. Ash gets annoyed. He then rebukes Iris by trying to challenge her to a Pokémon battle, but she refuses, seemingly embarrassed. Cilan steps in and talks about the two's "bouquet", and Iris subsequently scolds Ash for being a "small child", not knowing what "bouquet" is. As Cilan questions if the two are traveling together, Iris gives a big 'NO' and turns to leave, leaving Ash and Cilan puzzled. Meanwhile, at an old abandoned area, three cloaked figures are standing in the middle of open ground, investigating the demolished Dreamyard. The Team Rocket trio, Jessie, James and , begin their mission by assembling a machine to collect data to be sent back to their headquarters. As the machine rumbles and kicks into life, the surrounding area glows bright pink; the disturbance caused by the machine forces a dormant Pokémon awake, and a from elsewhere senses it, causing its eyes to glow and itself to shiver in fear. Ash arrives at the Striaton City Pokémon Center. As he hands his Pokémon over the counter, he addresses the Nurse Joy as the one whom he met at Accumula Town. However, she corrects him, telling him that she is the older sister of the Joy at Accumula Town, and shows him her family photo: three rows of identical Joys crowded together within the small frame. As Nurse Joy questions if he came from a Gym battle, Cilan affirmatively answers from behind, and requests to talk to Ash. Seated in a corner of the waiting area, where an old man is feeding his , and a small girl is brushing her , Cilan begins his conversation with Ash. He subsequently questions Ash fervently, with regard to their previous battle, before a confused-looking Ash is called on to receive his Pokémon. An appears with Ash's Pokémon, and Ash soon learns from Cilan that Nurse Joy has an helping her within the Pokémon Center. Ash checks his Pokédex. Suddenly, Iris rushes into the Pokémon Center, her glowing pink as she carries him to Nurse Joy. She exclaims that the city is emitting pink light, and as Axew was exposed to the light, he too started glowing pink and fell asleep. At that moment, a woman in a lab coat, together with her , runs into the Pokémon Center. As she sees Axew, she quickly asks Munna to wake Axew up, and the Dream Eater Pokémon complies: it starts consuming the pink cloud surrounding Axew. As soon as Munna is done, the floral patterns on its body glow for a while, before it expels a dense cloud that was Axew's dream. Axew finally wakes up, and as he watches his own dream, seeing himself running, before evolving into a , and then into a . The lady then introduces herself as Professor Fennel. Leading Ash, Iris and Cilan outside, they find the city covered in pink, and Prof. Fennel explains that it is actually Dream Mist produced by Munna's evolved form, . Ash then checks his Pokédex for Musharna. A police car stops in front of the group, and Officer Jenny alights from the car, telling Ash to return Pikachu into his Poké Ball so that he would not come into contact with the Dream Mist. Ash reveals, to Iris's and Cilan's surprise, that Pikachu does not like to go back into his Poké Ball. Prof. Fennel then has an idea: she places Ash's hat over Pikachu. She then reassures Cilan that Munna will be all right from the smoke's exposure, and suggests going to the Dreamyard. As the group travels in Officer Jenny's car, they discuss the Dreamyard. Before the explosion that had occurred, the Dreamyard was originally a research facility for Pokémon Energy, and it was investigating the possibility of harnessing clean energy through Musharna. However, such research became popular and many people ambitiously wanted rights to the project. As Musharna had to eat dreams in order to develop the energy, it absorbed the negativity of such thoughts and intentions, and thus, facing a great deal of pressure, it was unable to take the stress and caused an explosion. Musharna then disappeared, and the research ceased. Prof. Fennel then talks about how she came to Striaton City when Munna detected Musharna's presence. As they drive further down to the outskirts of the city, they soon notice a strong pink light emitting from behind the trees in front of them. The Team Rocket trio is extremely pleased with the amount of data they are receiving. While they delight in the success of their mission, a police car suddenly draws to a stop behind them, and the group emerges. Immediately, Prof. Fennel realizes what is going on: the machine Team Rocket is using is causing residual energy to react strongly. As Officer Jenny questions who the three of them are, the trio breaks into their , and reveals their identities. As the Team Rocket trio announces that they are using the residual energy at the Dreamyard to fuel 's ambition of taking over Unova, Professor Fennel becomes disappointed at the thought of being involved in such a research project. Cilan then reminds her of the reason she came to the Dreamyard-- the connection between Munna and Musharna, and Munna agrees. Seemingly in response to their answer, the ground trembles, and lightning bolts rise to the sky to form a pink veil; Musharna calls out in response. While the Team Rocket trio is thinking about capturing Musharna, the source of the residual energy, the group calls out to it. For a moment, there is no response, but a gap soon opens in the veil, and a sphere, glowing with pink light, materializes in front of them. As Musharna appears, Prof. Fennel rushes up to meet with it, but is stopped short by beams of blue light that were fired by Team Rocket's machine. Grabbing Munna into her arms, Prof. Fennel watches with Ash as the machine traps Musharna with green light. Realizing it is quite safe for Pikachu to do without the hat, Ash takes it back and tells Pikachu to use . As the Mouse Pokémon charges himself with electricity, more blue beams shoot forth from the machine and attempt to stop him from advancing. Prof. Fennel then tells Munna to use . As the machine crumbles against itself, Pikachu rams it head-on with Volt Tackle, causing the machine to explode, freeing Musharna. Immediately, the pink veil disappears. Jessie then sends out her . With a attack aimed at the ground, it causes a wall of dirt and dust to form, obscuring the group's vision. A while later, the dust settles, and the Team Rocket trio is now nowhere to be seen. Prof. Fennel is now reunited with her Musharna and embraces it with her arms, trying to make up for what Musharna has gone through. While she thanks Ash and the group, Cilan goes into his Pokémon Connoisseur state and dreamily talks about Prof. Fennel and her Musharna's 'harmony'. Meanwhile, announces that the Team Rocket trio has completed their mission: the data gathered from the Dreamyard have been successfully transmitted and sent for analysis. He then tells them to wait for their next mission. At the Striaton City Gym, Cilan announces that he has decided to travel with Ash, and bids his brothers farewell. While Ash and Cilan have decided on their next destination, Iris shows up and decides to travel with them, and the three of them now make their way to the Gym in Nacrene City. Major events * Ash's Oshawott is revealed to know . * defeats , ending his Striaton Gym challenge with two victories out of three and thus earning him his first Unova League Badge, the . * Ash, , and Cilan meet Fennel for the first time. * Jessie, James, and successfully complete their mission of obtaining and transmitting data from the Dreamyard. * Cilan meets for the first time. * Ash, Iris, and Cilan agree to travel together through Unova. * Ash learns that the next Unova Gym is in Nacrene City, and decides to head there. Debuts Humans * Fennel Pokémon debuts * ( ) * * ( ) * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Chili * Cress * Fennel * * Matori * s * Cheerleaders * Men (flashback) * Scientists (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; dream; debut) * ( 's; dream; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * ( ; debut) * (Fennel's; debut) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * The ing theme from is used as background music. * This episode marks the first appearance of the redesigned Officer Jenny. * This episode shares some similarities with Clefairy and the Moon Stone. It is the sixth episode of its series and involves a pink Pokémon that evolves via the Moon Stone costarring with its evolution and a researcher from nearby city studying Pokémon in question. * Just like in the previous episode, one of the girls in the Striaton Gym is a lookalike of Janet from All Things Bright and Beautifly!, and another is a lookalike of Erica from Mean With Envy and Pacifidlog Jam. * This episode is the first of the dubbed episodes to not use all of the original BGM. * 's catchphrase before performing a Pokémon evaluation in this episode is "Time for the battle to be served!" However, this would quickly be replaced in future episodes by "It's evaluating time!". * This is the last episode to use the old evolution effect used since the original series; in this case, it was seen in 's dream in this episode. The next time an evolution was seen, a new evolution effect was introduced. * Part of the Scholastic children's book Ash's Triple Threat is based on this episode, as well as most of the book focusing on the previous episode. Errors * In the scene where emits its Dream Mist, Cilan's eyes are drawn with visible sclera. This error is repeated when and confront at the Dreamyard, and when Cilan is saying goodbye to Chili and Cress. * When Munna emits its Dream Mist, Ash's eyes are drawn in their original style. This error is repeated when the group confronts Team Rocket at the Dreamyard. * In the scene where Ash receives the , Chili and Cress are not wearing their aprons. However, in the next scene, they are now wearing them. File:Dream_Mist_anime.png|Cilan and Ash's eyes error File:BW006_error_3.png|Cilan's and Ash's eyes errors File:Cilan eyes.png|Cilan's eyes second error Dub edits In other languages |fi= |it= |da= |de= |el= |id= |nl= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |pl= |ru= |sv= |ko= |th= |tr= |hi=ड्रीम्स बाय दी यार्ड फुल! |hr= }} 006 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group de:Wo Träume brachliegen! es:EP666 fr:BW006 it:BW006 ja:BW編第6話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第6集